Chocossandra Creamsicle
''Chocossandra Creamsicle ''is a very popular 6 year old kid. She is famous for her kindness, speed, friendliness, and her cousin, Vanellope Von Schweetz. She is very close to Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, and even possibly her crush. She is Swizzle Malakey's BFF, and she is friends with Candlehead, Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, and many other racers. Her theme is Chocolate, Reese's, Ice cream, Sprinkles, Chocolate frosting, and Philippines. Bio Choccosandra Creamsicle official bio: "Sweetest Face Of Sugar Rush" "A young Filipino girl, and the sweetest face of sugar rush, Chocossandra Creamsicle, themed with Chocolates, Ice creams, oh, how sweet she could be! One of the fastest racers, she won many times, probably because of her little sweet atitiude! Appearence Chocossandra is a fair skinned girl. Her hair is long, reaching her hands. Her bangs are curled, and one even is really curly it looks like ice cream. She has a ribbon on her top left area of the head. The ribbon has an ice cream ontop. She wears a beautiful luxurious golden and brown jacket on top of a golden shirt with yellow, blue and red stripes, with white stars. She wears three reese's cup wrappers for a skirt. She has brown eyes. Her pants are golden, with brown straps. Her shoes are golden, with brown swirls around, and a brown ribbon on top of the shoes. It also has chocolate frosting like soles on her shoes. For racing, she wears an ice cream hat instead, with a golden visor, like Rancis', but theres a Philippines flag in the middle. Her fans are little antitomorphic strawberry flavored ice cream with cherries, Stik-O's, and some fruits. Kart She drives a kart called "The Popsicle Lightning". It is an ice cream cart with chocolate donuts for the wheels. The Ice cream at the back is strawberry flavor, with chocolate frosting and chocolate Stik-O's, and a cherry on top. The seat is very luxurious, with golden chocolate coated biscuit, a strawberry flavored ice cream for a joystick, and an Oreo for the steering wheel. Personality Chocossandra is like a "popular girl type", but she is nicer than most of the racers. She is really positive. She is only the original colored racer who did not destroy Vanellope's kart, the Lickety Split. She likes Vanellope, because they're cousins. She is also very fast, and she can even do stunts while racing, like using her hands to steer while upside down. She never failed to do it. She is very friendly, for she knows all sugar rush citizens. She is also very smart. She uses her wise mind to help her friends from bad situations. She is also very athletic and cheery for her friends. Memorable Quotes "Nice to meet you!" "Very clever idea, smart gurl!" "C'mon, move your ice cream guts!" "You'll win if you believe in yourself." "Just try racing, you can do it!" "Woohoo! I can't believe your doing it!" "Oh my Butterscotch!" "Want some Chocolate ice cream?" "Watcha doin'?" Trivia *Her own power up is the "Choco Bomb". It is thrown to other racers ahead or behind, and the racers who are hit will be distracted and will it the chocolate Ice Cream instead. *It is unknown if Chocossandra's crush really is Swizzle Malarkey. *She is the only Filipino driver of Sugar Rush. *Like some racers, she has a number, (N°98) *She does'nt like to lose, but she just accepts it. *Chocossandra is the youngest racer in Sugar Rush Gallery